1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an automatic label stripping machine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional label stripping apparatus includes a housing, a reel support frame and a label stripping unit. The reel support frame is assembled in the interior of the housing for a label tape reel to be fitted thereon. The label stripping unit set at a front side of the housing contains a plurality of rods for a label tape on the label tape reel to be properly inserted thereon for facilitating stripping of labels of the label tape.
The reel support frame and a label stripping unit of the conventional label stripping apparatus are together assembled in the housing so it is quite inconvenient to repair the label reel and the label stripping apparatus. Further, since the reel support frame and the label stripping unit respectively have only one specification; therefore, a user cannot personally select and employ a label reel and label of a suitable length and size according to practical need. Furthermore, in a using or a winding process, the label tape on the label tape reel is apt to become slack and needs to be reset and repositioned. Thus, the conventional label stripping apparatus is very inconvenient to be employed and necessary to be ameliorated.